Bulletproof Heart: Unwritten Moments
by NeverThink
Summary: For those that have read my first fic, Bulletproof Heart. This is a collection of drabbles detailing unseen moments between Veronica and MacCready.
1. Exiting Vault 111

_**Hi guys! So I loved my original story so much that I've decided to show you the 'directors cut', as it were. This is just going to be a collection of drabbles detailing missing moments from Bulletproof Heart. I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

**VERONICA - Exiting Vault 111**

Tears stung at my eyes as the brilliantly white light of day struck my face and I had to shield myself from the rays. I didn't feel like I'd been underground for that long, but the sun was harsh on my pupils and it took several minutes before I could properly prise my lids open to face the world. Slowly, the haze began to pass and my vision cleared, revealing what I had expected but still hadn't been prepared for.

Destruction. Complete and utter destruction.

I blinked a couple of times, holding back choked sobs, and spun around on the spot to take in my desolate surroundings. Where once mighty trees had stood, were the remnants of decaying bark and lifeless shrubbery. The dirt around the Vault entrance was dry and untouched, the slight breeze in the air allowed tiny particles of dust and pebbles to roll along its surface. Everything was a depressing shade of brown. But worse than all that was the sight of my street. I shouldn't have been able to see it from here, if it weren't for the lack of greenery. I squinted down at the sorry state before me, at all the rotted houses that had been knocked from their foundations, and I fell to my knees.

I couldn't take anymore. I silently prayed to God that he would stop testing me now. My mind drifted to the last image of my husband, cold and preserved in ghastly neat condition within the chamber opposite mine. Was it a warning? Shoot him in the head, then keep his body on ice to scare me off? I asked God what the meaning of it all was. Then, angrily, I cursed his name out loud. What kind of God would do this? I checked the items that I'd picked up on my way out of the Vault – a security baton, a pistol, a pack of 10mm bullets and a box of Sugarbombs. It wasn't much at all. I'd known going down into the Vault that the world would be dead if I ever came back up again, so I'd grabbed as much as I could salvage. My legs still felt weak from the cryogenic chamber and I couldn't help but feel tired. Only one thing helped me to get up off my knees and begin the descent back towards my home.

Shaun.

Someone out there had taken my baby and it was going to take more than an apocalypse to stop me from hunting them down. They may have killed Nate – sweet, innocent Nate – but they couldn't kill my vengeance.

I crossed the rickety bridge over the lake behind my house. The water was an odd shade of sickly green. I shuddered at the thought of the nuclear fallout that I must've been walking through. I had to step over the skeleton of what was most likely one of my neighbours in order to make it to the other side. Stopping in my tracks, I stared down at the remains, with more tears trickling down my face. I wanted to pay my respects, but I had to keep going. I had to keep walking or else the guilt of surviving would destroy me completely. I ignored the corpse and tried to keep my mind on Shaun.

Questions swirled around in my mind. Why take a baby? Why not kill me too? What would I find out here? Would there be any survivors from the bombs?

I would do everything in my power to find the answers to these questions.

No matter what the cost.


	2. Redemption

**MACCREADY - Redemption**

We were staying the night in Diamond City before we made the long, arduous trip to Sanctuary. We had just ransacked Kellogg's house and had come to the conclusion that the best way to track him would be to use a dog, and Veronica just so happened to know where we could find one. Apparently, just before she hired me, she'd run into some Raiders that this mutt had helped sniff out. With the dog on her side, she managed to take down the gang of degenerates and saved a small group of people from a miserable fate. It still baffled me how she had managed to do that with no real shooting experience, and now that I had learnt all about her real situation, I was even more baffled that she'd stopped to help anyone in the first place.

It was part of my rules for survival. Help no one but yourself. Sneak away from the fight. Don't trust a soul. If I didn't live by those rules, I might not have been alive today. I might not have been able to send caps and food back to Duncan. I couldn't bear to think of the alternative.

Still, it was good to hear that there were still some decent folk in the world. Veronica was new to this environment, she didn't realise how hostile it was out here. Lucky for her, she'd hired the right mercenary to watch her back. And, man, what an intense twenty-four hours it had been so far.

I still couldn't get my head around it - Veronica was alive before the war! She was technically over 200 years old. No wonder she'd seemed so ethereal when she'd first stepped into my corner at the Third Rail. Her skin was practically luminous with how clean it was, and her hair cascaded down to her shoulders with bounce and the gorgeous colour of fire. But her eyes, they had struck me first. So big and blue, so full of curiosity and fear. So... innocent. She hadn't lived the kind of life everyone else had. She hadn't seen the things we'd seen.

We went back to her friend's house, some mouthy reporter called Piper, who very clearly didn't trust me. I couldn't blame her – like I said, it was one of my rules. I was given a space on the floor to sleep on and had to hand over my rifle, to be stored in a locked cupboard, until we left in the morning. I complied because I was on a job and worried that if I made a fuss, I'd have my fee taken from me. Or at least, that's what I told myself. You see, ever since I learnt about Veronica's son, I was starting to change my mind about the whole agreement. I'd told her that I'd stick around until we'd found Shaun because… because I knew what it was like to worry about a child. And hell, she'd been through the ringer enough already. I knew that if I left her to hunt him down alone, she would die. Perhaps I was growing soft. Perhaps I just understood her pain.

Either way, I couldn't sleep, so I propped myself up against the shack wall and pulled out a cigarette. For a split second, as my matchstick lit up the room in an eerie but temporary glow, I saw Veronica's face from the couch where she laid. She wasn't asleep, and she was looking right at me. As quickly as I spotted her, I was back in the darkness. I let my eyes adjust to it and soon enough, I could make out her small frame across from me. She was hugging herself, her eyes now closed. I guessed it must've just been a coincidence that we both locked eyes at the same time.

Finding each other in the pitch black, a moment so fleeting it was barely a moment.

I finished my cigarette and laid back down, putting my back towards Veronica. After a while, she began crying. I didn't know what to do about it; this was kind of new territory to me. So, I just listened to her quiet sobbing and kept my eyes scrunched shut. She's just a contract, I told myself. No need to ask how she's feeling or get involved with any of that. Just because she has a pretty face… I couldn't let myself be distracted. I just had an understanding, that was all. I also knew what it was like to lose a partner. Thinking about Lucy stifled my breath and it felt like someone was planting weights on my chest. Oh, Lucy.

Veronica was right, before. If the Institute was involved with Shaun's kidnapping, this job was definitely worth more than 200 caps. So why was I still hanging around again? I thought about her dead husband and her missing son and then I thought about Lucy and Duncan, and I knew there and then why I was staying.

Redemption.


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

_**Hiya, just thought I'd explain - this small chapter is set during the tracking of Kellogg. Thanks again if you're actually reading this haha :)**_

* * *

**MACCREADY - The Calm Before The Storm**

The afternoon air was still and calm, the low sun saturating our surroundings in a honey-tinted hue. We were ambling down a dirt road with grassland on one side and trees lining the other. It was almost peaceful, if not for the faint rumble of gunfire in the distance; a constant background noise, as regular as birdsong. Ahead of me, Dogmeat bounded along, sniffing and pawing at the ground as he tracked Kellogg for us. I tried not to think about how my latest target was an ex-employee of the Institute. Something in my gut told me I was getting involved in a dangerous game and I knew that I should just back away now, or at least ask for more caps, but I never could. There was a child at stake, and hey, I had some morals.

Veronica was to my right, stopping every now and then to gawk at wildlife and attempting to hunt. It made me smile - every little thing was a surprise for her. At this moment, she was staring in horror at a Radstag that was grazing off the side of the road. I supposed that animals probably looked a little different back in her time, a little less irradiated maybe? I'd never read any books so I didn't know much about history, though I had read every comic I could get my hands on, and there were no Radstags, Deathclaws or Brahmin in those.

"Is that supposed to be a deer?" She questioned, frowning at the two-headed beast.

"It's a Radstag," I corrected. "And it's good meat, if you can bag it."

Veronica aimed her pistol carefully, closed one eye, then fired. The bullet hit the dirt next to its' hooves and it bolted away from us. She cursed loudly and rubbed her shoulders, which I guessed would be sore from the kickback. She wasn't used to doing this and it showed. I laughed at her but it fell short, earning me a glare in response.

"I don't want to miss again," She muttered under her breath. She turned to me, her sapphire eyes glittering with frustrated tears. "Can you help me?"

I considered the question for a second. "Why? You don't need to shoot, that's why I'm here."

To illustrate my point, I eyed a crow resting on a nearby branch, lifted my rifle to my eye and squeezed the trigger. The bird slumped to the ground with a heavy thud. Dogmeat ran over to inspect it, all excitement and slobber.

Veronica huffed. "I need to do this; don't you get that?"

She kicked the bird, sending feathers flying everywhere which Dogmeat began to chase on the breeze. I slung my arm around his neck to stop him from running and put the piece of clothing we'd found in Kellogg's house under his nose again, worried that he would lose the scent. The mutt whined at me, sniffed the item, and continued to track. I was about to lecture Veronica about it, when I noticed she had planted herself on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Okay, then." I rolled my eyes before glancing around. "Let's not stand in the open for too long. I kind of feel like a moving target."

"I have to face the man who tore my family apart." Her voice was muffled, I had to strain to hear it. "I... I know you're here to protect me, and I get that you're supposed to be the one to... to... you know. I just... I..."

"I can deal with him." I offered, a sudden mixture of pity and guilt twisting my insides.

"No. No, it has to be me. I mean, I did manage to kill that one guy, right?"

I thought about how she'd been with the Triggermen, how I'd had to do most of the work. She'd held her own, but only just, and, yeah, she had managed to get a headshot on the guy outside of Nick's prison. This time round, though, she might not be so lucky. From the sounds of things, this Kellogg character was experienced and deadly. We had to be extremely careful. If that meant giving her some lessons on how to shoot straight, then so be it. I'd never had a job go wrong and I wasn't about to let that happen now.

Veronica began to pat herself down. "I can get you more caps, if that's what it takes…"

"You shouldn't close an eye," I interrupted her, holding out a hand to help her up. "You need to be able to see with absolute clarity. Keep both eyes on the target."

She looked up at me with a small smile and took my hand. I heaved her back onto her feet and she wiped her face. I didn't know if I was supposed to do anything else, as crying women weren't really my speciality, so I just grabbed at my rifle dumbly and held it out in front of me to demonstrate the best way to look down the sight.

Veronica held her pistol up in front of her, attempting to mimic, though she didn't have a sight and it was obviously way smaller than mine. She sighed and moved forward to grab my gun. "I need to use yours."

I snatched it away from her grasp, a little more aggressively than I had intended. She recoiled back from me with an expression that fell somewhere between fear and annoyance. She didn't know how to take me yet and I could still be considered dangerous to her. I swallowed hard – it was the same look I got from everyone else, just for existing. Only this time, it bothered me that she was looking at me like that. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet and swung the rifle onto my back. It wasn't personal - this was just the oldest thing I owned, a taste of my home, an heirloom. I hadn't let anyone touch it, ever. I softened my face and tried to look apologetic.

"Uh, we should practise with the gun that you'll actually be using." I suggested, pointing at her pistol. "Try holding it out at arms-length, and look down the centre. Here, see if you can hit the bird."

Warily, she took several paces back and aimed at the already dead crow, doing exactly as I instructed. Unfortunately, as she pulled the trigger, she flinched and it threw the bullet off course. A fresh tear slipped down her face silently. I couldn't count how often I'd seen her cry now - too many times. She had to be prepared for when we found Kellogg. I stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry, I've never taught anyone before. Can I just...?" She nodded and let me gently move her arms into the right position, then her head. I noted her soft skin, that eerie quality of hers, and it made me gulp. "Okay, legs apart, that'll help with the recoil. You need to be able to control that. So, now, just keep both eyes on the crow. I find it helps to take a deep breath first, to steady yourself. Then, go."

The bullet hit the bird triumphantly, and Veronica let out an excited squeal, her face bursting into a brilliantly bold grin. "Yes!"

"There you go," I chuckled. "Just keep at it. It gets easier, believe me."

She turned to look at me with a toothy smile, big eyes shining with pride, cheeks pink from the rush. It was nice to her happy, knowing that I'd done that. A good feeling. I smirked back and gestured for us to keep moving - Dogmeat was several yards in front of us and barking for us to hurry up. The afternoon was still so peaceful. Everything was weirdly calm and for the first time in a really long time, I felt okay. I wondered if Veronica had anything to do with that? Then I wondered what made me think such a thing? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as we continued down the path, watching as my new companion stormed alongside me with a renewed confidence. I admired how well she was handling everything, how determined she was.

Next stop, Kellogg.


	4. Noodles

**MACCREADY - Noodles**

Stupid, stupid MacCready.

We were back in Diamond City and Doctor Sun was stitching up my arm, tutting and muttering under his breath as he did so, whilst Dogmeat laid patiently by my feet. I barely flinched at the pain as the sharp needle threaded through my tattered skin. He'd revealed the injury to be much bigger than I had anticipated once he'd washed all of the gunk away, and had lectured me about not cleaning it and making it bigger by extracting the bullet myself – but what else could I have done? I wasn't about to run around with a piece of metal embedded within me, and it was my shooting arm. Anyway, I'd been through this before. Though I could have avoided getting myself half-blown up and making it a lot worse. A small smile crept on my face at the memory of being on that highway with Veronica, laughing at our luckiness, celebrating the downfall of those good-for-nothing Gunners who had been making my life a misery for the past however many months. How time seemed to stop still when she gave me that look, the one that had caught me off guard, the one that had made my pulse quicken and my insides twist. It was like a jolt of electricity was squirming through my veins.

No, I was being ridiculous. I couldn't let myself think of her in that way. She was a contract and nothing more. And what a weird job I'd agreed to, acting as a glorified bodyguard. No one had ever requested my services in this way, usually they opted to stay in the shadows whilst I did the dirty work. Hell, my usual employment was literally just 'shoot that guy' or 'make sure she ain't breathing any more'. I wasn't used to journeying alongside the person who was paying me, watching them flourish and grow stronger with every step. Maybe that's why I felt so attached to Veronica?

Doctor Sun finished up with the needle, wiped the area down with rubbing alcohol and began to wrap it in clean gauze.

"No more fights for now," He scolded me. "I don't need anymore no-good mercenaries wasting my time. I am here to help those in need, not those looking for trouble, and I only have limited supplies."

"You're all heart." I retorted sarcastically. If only he knew I had done it for her. It was a crazy move; I'd actually pushed her out of the way of the firing line and put myself in danger. I don't even know what was going through my head at the time, all I know is that a sudden and intense fear had rippled through me and I knew I had to get her out of the way, no matter what the cost. I'd never done something like that before, it went against everything I believed in. It was always me first, no one else - I had my son to think about, I had to keep myself alive. Lucy would be turning in her grave to know how reckless I'd been, and all for a woman I barely knew.

But I did know her, didn't I? She and I were the same. It was too much to get my head around. I dropped 30 caps on the doctors' table before pulling my leather jacket back on. There was a rip there now, where I'd been hit; just another tear to add to my collection. Hell, my coat didn't even have a left sleeve. I needed some new threads.

Veronica had told me to meet her at the noodle stand after I was done. I could see her from here, chomping on a steaming bowl of ramen and talking to Nick animatedly. She stood out light a shining light in that bright blue Vault suit. Ugh, what was happening to me? After we'd left Kellogg's fort, there had been this moment where she'd looked right into my eyes and we didn't move for a few seconds. I'd been telling her about my childhood and then… I don't know.

I bit my tongue to stop an involuntary curse from tumbling out. I'd told her about Little Lamplight. Why had I told her about that? What made me discuss something so personal? I had even told her my real name.

My _actual _name.

Why would I do that?

I pushed the obvious thought to the back of my mind as I rose from the doctor's stool, picked up our newly acquired bag of weapons and walked towards her and Nick, Dogmeat at my heel. I couldn't let myself think of crap like that. I had to get a grip. I had to think about Lucy and remember my vows.

Veronica's words from earlier echoed around in my mind. _The road can be a lonely place, you just have to find the right person to share it with. _No, I couldn't do that. I'd been going solo for such a long time now and it served me just fine. Getting close to people hurt too much.

I needed to appear arrogant again, needed to seem distant and cruel. I couldn't let her know anything else of my past, just in case. It was too risky. Besides, I probably wasn't _in love _with her or anything. These feelings, they were most likely nothing.

Right?


	5. Ad Victorium

**VERONICA - Ad Victorium**

The air began to clear around us and the sickly green fog ascended to reveal for the low morning sunshine up ahead. I hadn't realised just how long we'd been stuck in that hellhole, as it the atmosphere inside the fallout zone made it impossible to tell what time of day it was. If the sunrise was anything to go by, I'd been wandering around the Glowing Sea all night. I wondered if MacCready will have waited for me, or decided that I was a lost cause and left.

I squinted at the boulder I'd told him to wait by, but I couldn't see him from this distance, my eyes still adjusting to the light. My heart sank at the idea that he might've gone by now, though it had always been a possibility that he wouldn't stick around for long. My rad meter finally stopped clicking as I stepped into the clear and I checked my stats; I had developed mild radiation poisoning. I sighed loudly before looking up again – and there he was.

MacCready had been laid across the top of the boulder, and was now sitting up with his head pointed in my direction. I felt butterflies tingle in my stomach and I couldn't stop the stupid grin from spreading across my face. Though impossible to see his features from here, I just knew that he would have his signature smirk displayed. I was compelled to run towards him, but I stopped myself when I remembered that there was someone else walking beside me. Paladin Danse scoffed as he also laid eyes on the mercenary.

"I'm surprised he's still here." He said. "He didn't seem to like me much, and there aren't many caps to be had staying in one place."

I put my arm in front of Danse, forcing him to stop and look at me. "He doesn't trust the Brotherhood, that's all. He told me that you guys took over the Capital Wasteland."

"We have a murky history there, it's true," Danse sniffed. "But we're not the enemy. I wish everyone in the Commonwealth believed in our cause, but they've been blinded by rumours and misinformation. They don't realise that the Brotherhood of Steel is their last hope for survival."

I furrowed my brow beneath my helmet. "How so?"

"You've seen the scum that resides in our world," The solider replied, voice raising a little. "The Feral Ghouls, the Super Mutants, and now the Institute - they're all threats. Every man, woman and child are in mortal danger. It's only a matter of time before our enemies overwhelm the population; cleansing the Commonwealth is our duty and I will gladly spill my own blood if it ensures our victory."

Part of me understood where he was coming from, I really did. Most of the creatures out here wanted to kill every last human they came across, so it was obvious that the only way to survive would be to eradicate them. That's where the lined blurred, however, because what about the normal Ghouls who were just trying to live their lives in peace? What about the kindly synths who wanted nothing more than to escape the clutches of their creators and start anew?

Where did the killing stop?

"I thought the Brotherhood were into tech collecting." I attempted to move the subject along.

"Affirmative," Danse nodded. "That is our main mission. The abuse of technology drove our race to the brink of extinction. We must keep it out of reach of those who would seek to exploit it once more."

"A noble cause," I reasoned. "One I can agree with more."

"You don't approve of cleansing the Commonwealth?"

"It isn't that simple," I breathed. Danse was a good man but I couldn't keep him around any longer with such a black-and-white attitude. There was no way of getting Shaun from Institute with Danse by my side without instigating a war. Not to mentioned the way he had spoken to Virgil, who had been nothing but helpful. I had to let the Paladin go. "Look, I can't thank you enough for all of your help, but I think this is where we have to split ways."

"You don't require my services anymore?" He questioned.

"No, you did your part. You got me to Virgil in one piece." I touched his arm to convey my appreciation.

Danse didn't even flinch, simply giving me one of his Brotherhood salutes. "Ad Victorium. And good luck."

"Take care," I laughed, wishing I had his emotional control. "Thanks again."

With that, I started the walk back to MacCready. My MacCready. I already felt safer knowing I would be with him again soon, and my pace picked up as I edged ever closer. I'd missed him so much, even after so little time, I felt a little empty when he wasn't around. I whipped off my suffocating helmet as I approached, and he jumped off of the boulder, wrapping his arms around me without hesitation.

It felt right.


	6. That Fateful Night

_**Hi guys, just a quick heads up - this is on of the M rated chapters. I don't think it's too bad, but I wanted to be sure. So this drabble is set on the night that Veronica and MacCready finally give in to each other, just after they've killed a Courser and just before they find the Railroad. Thanks and enjoy :)**_

* * *

**VERONICA - That fateful night**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Before the word could fully spill from my lips, MacCready's own we're pressed against them, the invitation now accepted. A new rush of longing surged within me and I seductively slipped my tongue into his mouth, ready to taste him once again. I hastily began to unzip his pants as he tugged at my own, nibbling at his neck as I did so, then he lowered himself onto me. Pleasure rippled throughout my body; it wasn't long before we were entwined in our own rhythm, breath heavy between bouts of kisses, barely able to contain ourselves. We wanted more, everything, all of it. Like we were meant to be this way.

Afterwards, MacCready collapsed beside me on the tiny single bed, crushed up against the wall as I dangled on the edge, one of my feet skimming the carpet. We stayed silent, albeit our laboured breathing, staring up at the ceiling as we processed the events that had just occurred. What was there to say after that? We had finally given in to our animal instincts, that devil on our shoulder that had told us to enjoy the night without guilt. How could we come back from this?

"That... was amazing." MacCready finally broke the quiet, a cheeky grin forming on his face. He turned to me, his cheeks still pink from exertion. "You've no idea how long I've wanted you."

"You definitely got me," I joked. "And you've no idea how long it's been since I've done that."

"Little over 200 years, maybe?" He smirked, but it faded suddenly. "I hadn't... well, that was the first time since Lucy. I still remember the night. We were planning on moving homesteads in the morning, I'd told her I would protect her... the next day... I..."

He swallowed the words, unable to continue, and closed his eyes. I didn't want to push him, so I simply put a tentative hand on his side.

"Tell me about her."

After a beat, he opened his eyes again with the tiniest hint of a smile and nodded once. "I can remember the first time I saw her as more than just a friend. She's standing there, grinning at me, her blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight. It takes my breath for a second! Her skin is sun-scorched, her eyes a sparkling green. We weren't doing any in particular, just talking about our next move – you know, where to build a homestead and all that, but her smile is penetrating and addictive. Right there and then, I knew she'd caught me."

I could hear the emotion in his voice. I squeezed his side where my hand was laid and snuggled closer into him. "Sounds like she was beautiful."

"She was," He sighed. "But she was too pure for this world. Lucy just wanted to help people, she just wanted everyone to get along. I couldn't break her tinted view of reality, so I never told her I was a contract killer and she never lost her perfect vision of me."

"Sometimes it's better to distort the truth, for their sake." I sat up on the edge of the bed now, hugging the blanket around my naked form. "As we were being thrown into those cryo tubes, Nate told me that he loved me and I failed to reply. To this day, I regret that decision. He should've died believing his wife was with him till the end, don't you think?"

MacCready shifted on the bed so that he was lying completely flat, and put one hand behind his head in contemplation. "I guess neither of us will be happy with how we left it, huh?"

Another few moments passed by in deafening silence. It was getting later now, and with no window or working electricity, it was becoming pitch black. My Pip-Boy had been placed on the floor so I clicked the torch on, illuminating the room in a hideous green glow. The weight of everything began to pile onto my shoulders and I couldn't stop thinking about Shaun and getting into the Institute. I was so close to getting the answers that I needed. I couldn't deny, however, that this intimate moment I had shared with MacCready had certainly relaxed my nerves, at least for now. Sex had always worked as a stress reliever for me, and it helped that my partner in crime was as wonderful as him.

My only problem was the nagging anxiety that told me this couldn't last and that allowing myself this night of passion was only going to open up a new can of worms that I wouldn't be able to contain.

"Damn, you even look sexy in this lighting." He whispered next to me, rubbing his hand along the small of my back.

All of the bad thoughts slipped into my subconscious and I straddled him, trailing my hands along his chest and arms, carefully feeling the scar from his previous bullet wound – something he had done for me. He reached up and cupped my breasts softly, before caressing my sides and finally my thighs. He shook his head in disbelief, taking in my pale form, then as I began to move my hips against his, he closed his eyes and croaked my name.

In that moment, I didn't care about anything else in the world.

I just wanted to be here, in this dingy hotel room, forever.


	7. That Fateful Night Part 2

**MACCREADY - That Fateful Night Part 2**

My head was spinning in excitement and delight, the thumping of my heart so powerful against my chest that I thought it might burst from within me. On the outside, I kept myself cool, lazily tracing patterns on the inside of my lover's thigh, humming along to the song playing from her Pip-Boy. _I don't want to set the world on fire, I just want to start a flame in your heart. _

I'd never felt a rush like this before, a startling desire that coursed through my veins and controlled my very being. It almost shamed me that this was the first time I'd experienced such an emotion. I guessed that my love for Lucy had been different - it had started out as a budding friendship that had blossomed into something more. Something pure, innocent. And partially a farce. Would she still have loved the killer that I really was, if she'd known the truth?

With Veronica, it was a speeding train, plummeting towards a goal I couldn't quite see. I was clinging on for dear life, terrified and ecstatic, unsure how I could have fallen so quickly and so deeply, but determined to face it head-on regardless. Inside of a week, I had told her everything there was to know about my life, everything I'd hidden from the world for so long. And I loved her, I did, even though that should have been impossible in such a short amount of time. But I knew it.

I might not have known it when she first walked into the Third Rail, her Vault suit tight in all the right places, her silhouette awakening a primal side of me that just wanted to see what was underneath.

I wasn't sure when it had happened but that speeding train had come barrelling towards me, taking my breath and threatening to sweep me away. I'd tried to ignore it, but tonight I had decided to jump on board. See where it took me.

I mean, Veronica still wanted me even after knowing what I was capable of, the things I had done. Or did she?

I blinked a couple of times before deciding to speak. "It started off with this one woman."

"Huh?" She said, sleepily, looking up at me.

"My first job," I clarified, clearing my throat. "I'd been out of Little Lamplight for a few months, spent most of that time hunting. This woman came up to me, crying and covered in bruises. She told me her husband beat her, he was a Slaver who'd captured her a while back and she was sure he would be the death of her."

Veronica shifted to listen to me, detangling her limbs from mine and sitting up attentively.

"Poor thing wanted him dead," I shook my head. "She'd seen me around, said I was a good shot. She was willing to pay me whatever I wanted to, well, get rid of him. How could I refuse? Her left eye was fused shut from the swelling, she was limping. I agreed, for 75 caps. No harm in getting paid for it, right? Only it didn't stop there. Word got around that I fixed problems discreetly and suddenly I had folk lining up at my door, desperate for my services."

"Like a vigilante," Veronica smiled a little. "It's not as bad as you think. You were trying to help people."

I smirked at her defence and shrugged. "Maybe it started that way, but things got murky. Soon enough I was shooting people I wasn't so sure deserved it, you know? I got paid for it though, and that was all that mattered. At this point, I had a family to take care of. And..."

"And?"

"And part of me liked it," I swallowed. "I enjoyed it. I had control. I was feared and in-demand. It was a thrill. That's what makes me a monster."

I lifted myself from the bed now and stalked towards the bathroom, suddenly eager to get away. I'd revealed too much, the walls were closing in, I was suffocating. I was so sure that I'd ruined everything, I didn't even notice that Veronica had followed me in until I felt a hand snake around my waist as I leaned over the wash basin. She hugged me from behind, her skin warm against my back; we were still so starkingly unclothed.

"I don't think you're a monster, " She whispered. "I think you did what you had to do to survive, and maybe if you hadn't done those things, you might not be here right now helping me. I'm glad that you are."

I turned around and embraced her back, burying my face in her fiery hair. "You're insane."

"Maybe. It does help that you're so handsome."

I chuckled and lifted her up, placing her on the counter. She laughed too and wrapped her slender legs around my frame, pulling me closer to her. I glanced across her naked body, taking in her exquisite form and pale complexion. She was truly perfect.

"Aren't you tired yet?" I asked as she began to plant soft kisses on my chest.

"I don't want to sleep. I just want you to be yours."

And if only for the night, she was all mine.


	8. Cracked Paint

"This place will forever hold a special place in my heart."

Preston was giving me a tour of Sanctuary, walking me under a huge wooden bridge that reached across the centre of the cul-de-sac. Houses that had been none-salvageable had been torn down completely, their beams and foundations used to expand the sturdier buildings into taller, wider structures - the bridge connected them together, creating a sense of wholeness. As we emerged through to the other side, there were three fenced off areas; one contained plants, one had a brahmin and the last had three market stalls selling clothing, food and medicine. There were people everywhere, I couldn't believe me eyes. It no longer resembled my old street.

"We've got more beds than we need," Preston continued, pointing up at the tallest structure. "Some of them were found in the houses here, others were made out of anything we could find. I've got a water purifier pumping in the lake, courtesy of a very successful supply run with Sturges. We're lucky he was able to get it up and running again."

"You're all so lucky," I agreed. "This place is basically a town. You'll be giving Diamond City a run for their money soon."

Preston pulled in a sharp breath before barking out a laugh. "Thank you. But this isn't the end goal, not for me. I want the whole Commonwealth to be filled with little communities just like this one. Everyone deserves somewhere safe to sleep, don't you think?"

I glanced across the area, taking in the children circling the large tree that stood in the middle of the bulbous end of the road. I took in the traders who were in the make-shift marketplace, bartering resources for caps. Settlers washed their clothes in the river or prepared food by the fire pit, and minutemen guards stood at strategic watch points across the roads.

MacCready was leaning against a shack wall with a cigarette hanging from his lips, observing his surroundings. He was so calm, so relaxed. Suddenly I had a vision of the two of us holding hands, watching as Shaun and Duncan played tag on the grass. Wait, was I really imagining a future with a man I'd just met? I shook myself out of it and considered the bigger picture.

Yes, everyone did deserve a safe place to sleep. A safe place to live, to raise children.

"Veronica?" Preston was staring at me, one eyebrow raised in concern.

I nodded fiercely. "I want to help. I want to join the Minutemen."

After further discussion on what that would actually entail, I found myself drifting along the cracked pavement, following a familiar path. It wasn't difficult to spot my old house, as it was the only one that Preston hadn't either ripped apart or built back up. No, this one had been left as it had been found, fractured and despondent. I couldn't decide if I was grateful for that fact or not - on the one hand, it was a piece of my past, full of memories and love. On the other, it was a hollow shell full of ghosts and coldness. I hadn't been back since I'd evacuated a life time ago, not even after I had escaped the Vault. I just hadn't been able to bring myself to look at it, to relive it all.

I hesitantly stepped through the threshold, stroking the door frame and swallowing down the lump in my throat. It was dark in here and dust threatened to choke me as I cautiously tiptoed into the living area. The rug was in shreds, all the furniture toppled over and scattered across the space. The fridge had been raided by Scavengers a long time ago, the door having been ripped from it's hinges and empty cans and bottles left on the tile floors. I held back a sob, hand to my mouth.

Picture frames had fallen from the walls in the hall. I crept along, afraid to make a sound, until I reached the room at the end. My hand shook against the handle. I steadied myself and took a deep breath before entering.

The book shelf had collapsed, it's contents spilt everywhere. I almost stood on a powder blue teddy bear as I moved forward; I scooped the stuffed creature up quickly and held it to my chest. Reaching forward, I held onto the wooden cot, my grip so hard that I felt the paint crack and splinter beneath my fingers. That old mobile laid crumpled on the sheets. I remembered spinning it just before the alarms had sounded. I remembered being stood here with Nate, doting on our baby boy, just before the announcements had been declared. We'd discussed a picnic in the park, and I had snapped at my husband, angered by his cheery disposition.

I wished I could go on that picnic now.

"Veronica?" MacCready's voice was soft behind me. I didn't turn around, afraid of him seeing me weak once again. When I didn't reply, I heard his footsteps approach me and felt his hands snake around my torso, holding me in a tight embrace. His touch erased any walls I had been working to build up, and I let the sobs fall out of my lungs, each one guttural and pained. Still, he held me. When all of tears dried up again and I was back to feeling empty, he finally spoke up.

"We'll find him. We're going to bring him home."


	9. Grognak The Barbarian

"A comic book store?"

Veronica questioned as we stepped into the dusty shop. We were meant to be heading to a community called Bunker Hill where she was going to try and establish a supply line between them and other settlements in the area. It seemed like a pipe dream to me. Those with the ability to survive didn't tend to like sharing it with others, at least not in my experience. In any case, I'd spotted Hubris Comics as we walked through Boston Common - I really did not want to be out in the open, and that park really freaked me out, so I'd steered her into the shop.

I took in the musky smell and damp air. Rows of shelves lined the large room, some of them knocked to the floor so that the magazines had splayed on the carpet. At the very back there was a doorway leading to a set of stairs. Veronica went straight for the tills and began to rifle through them. "I never visited this place... you know, before. My dad told me they used to actually film The Silver Shroud upstairs."

"I thought that was just some dumb radio show in Goodneighbor?" I responded, running my hands along the delicate pages on the shelf before me.

"It might be now, but it used to be on television. It was pretty crappy but it brought my family together every Sunday evening."

"I get it," I smiled at her and nodded. "I collect comics, not just for me, but so I can read them to Duncan. We love Grognak the Barbarian. If I could only find the issue where Mastadonald and Skullpocalypse teamed up to fight Grognak, I'd have a complete set."

Veronica crinkled her nose at me as she searched the till. "Cute. So, that's why we're taking a detour."

I pulled a face at her. "Sure, you got me. Did you find anything good?"

"Just pre-war money," She sighed, slamming the last till shut. "I don't think many people have been through here. It's empty, nothing to scavenge. Shit."

Just like I'd said before, this whole area was deserted. It bothered me, but I didn't want to say 'I told you so', so I continued sifting through the comic books, stuffing random issues into my bag if I didn't recognise the cover. After a few minutes, we began to head upstairs. The second floor opened up into a tiny studio with old filming equipment and a green screen. We had to be careful as we walked, as half of the floor boards were missing or broken.

"The Silver Shroud!" Veronica exclaimed, tip-toeing excitedly towards a grey overcoat and hat combo that was hooked next to the green screen. "There was no greater crime fighting crusader, I swear."

"I'll take your word for it."

A sudden clanging noise from outside made us both jump and we both rushed the window, crouching so as not to be seen. A Brotherhood of Steel vertibird had landed in the middle of Boston Common, and a multitude of soldiers in power armour began to pile out, creating a formation several yards around the pond.

"Oh no, it's the Brotherhood of Squeal!" I scoffed, earning a smack to the arm from Veronica, though she couldn't hide her amusement.

She cocked her head to one side. "I thought you said no one came here. Why would the Brotherhood show up in such a force? Do you think Danse is down there?"

"I don't know and I don't know," I squinted at the scene before me. "It can't be for anything good, though."

As the words left my mouth, one of the soldiers fired a missile into the pond, causing a huge fountain of water and swamp-grime to fly at least 20 feet into the air. The rest of them aimed their own missile launchers in the same direction, and a low rumble cut through the once calm environment. The noise began to rise, now resembling the growl of a large animal, and the water rippled unnaturally.

"What the f-" Veronica whispered, cut off as a creature the size of a house erupted from the depths of the pond. The familiarity of it struck me instantly - it was a Super Mutant Behemoth. "Oh, shit!"

"Man, that's huge!" I exclaimed in agreement, and we both retreated back into the safety of the comic store just as the Brotherhood began to open fire on the creature. "I knew it, I knew this place was too quiet. To think that thing was under there the whole time!"

"Some kind of giant Super Mutant?" Veronica breathed.

"Basically," I raised my eyebrows. "Some of them are really big, and pretty much invincible. Unless you've got some heavy artillery like our military friends down there, you do not want to be starting a fight. Even then, it'd be one hell of a battle – so, I guess we're stuck in here for now."

Veronica glanced at her pip boy. "Maybe even for the night, it's getting late. I'd rather not travel to an unknown community at night, it'll make us appear hostile and untrustworthy."

"Good point," I squeezed her hand. "I'll try to make something to sleep on."

As I began to take off my duster coat and walk over to the director's chair, Veronica ducked behind the green screen. I heard a little gasp and a giggle; I assumed she was geeking-out over some prop from her old TV show and left her to it. There wasn't much to use as a bed, so I began to remove the cans and weapons from my bag so that I could stuff my coat into it, creating a lumpy pillow. It wasn't much, but it was the best I could do.

"Heads up!" Veronica shouted from behind the screen, and a blur of blue came flying towards me. I caught it reflexively, then held it up in confusion when I realised it was her Vault suit.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I furrowed my brows. I was pretty sure she didn't wear anything underneath that thing, and the thought of her naked body sent a tingle throughout mine. She stepped out from behind the screen, though not totally unclothed, but wearing a khaki green rag around her hips that barely covered her, and a brown wrap around her breasts, exposing almost every inch of her pale skin. She slunk towards me seductively, scrunching up her hair to make it knotted and messy.

"Recognise this?" She asked with a playful smile.

"Grognak the Barbian," I replied, unable to take my eyes off of her. "It's a great look for you."

"Really? I feel fat in this." She laughed, grabbing at her waist and pulling at the skin there.

I shook my head rapidly and stepped towards her, replacing her hands with my own. "You're perfect."

She was frowning, just a little. She didn't believe me. To prove my point, I hoisted her up and dropped her onto one of the larger props of a boulder, and pressed my lips against hers. She sank into the kiss and wrapped her arms around me, digging her fingernails into my back. In the background, shots and explosions from the Brotherhood's fight ensued. Whilst I held her though, everything else might as well have been static. Nothing mattered but her and how she made me feel.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes, so big and blue. "I'm lucky to have you. It's like you're not from this world, like some magical, sexy siren that just fell into my life."

"Technically, I'm not from this world," She sighed, but it wasn't a sad sigh. "And you're not so bad yourself."

Another bang from outside punctuated her sentence. We both ignored it, locked in each other's gaze. Slowly, I knelt down in front of her and began to tug at her costume. "Can I?"

"Right now?" She whispered with a cheeky grin. "Yes. In fact, I insist."

I kissed the inside of her thigh and gave her a cocky salute "You're the boss."


	10. Anything Can Be Art

As we crouched low against the flickering candlelight, whispered voices of Raiders could be heard from the end of the hall, becoming increasingly louder and more alarmed as we sneaked towards them. The house itself felt like it was breathing, as though the walls were listening to everything, perhaps even watching MacCready and I, and the stench of rotting corpses lingered in the air. I had a sinister feeling in my gut. One of our settlements had told us of heavy Raider activity surrounding this unassuming building, but when the front door had been littered with bodies from that very same group, we'd known we had to investigate further.

In the dim light, I could make out odd paintings hanging from the damp walls; mostly faces, screaming or crying. It was difficult to see them in detail, but each one was crafted in varying shades of red. This whole place was giving me the creeps.

"We're going to break down this door eventually," I heard one of the voices ahead. "And when we do, we're coming for you, Pickman!"

MacCready signalled towards the two men attempting to breakdown the basement door. I nodded in understanding and slunk further into the shadows, holstering my pistol and instead pulling a small but sharp knife from my leg. Silently, I approached the closest of the men, turned to MacCready and began to mouth counting down from three. On one, I sprung upwards and plunged my knife into the Raiders neck, whilst MacCready simultaneously sniped the other through the back of the head. Both Raiders slumped to the ground and I listened out for any others before standing up straight in melancholy satisfaction. Blood oozed stickily down the handle, so I wiped it quickly with a rag and shuddered; it frightened me how easily I could do this to another human being.

"Another kill for me," My mercenary lover quipped as he shouldered his rifle and stretched. "I'm gonna check out the front room, you scope the kitchen, then we'll meet back at the hall."

"Mhmm," I agreed. The kitchen was empty except for a large butchers blade that was dripping with fresh blood, which pooled across the counter, spilling into a strategically placed bucket on the floor. There were no carcasses lying around so I assumed whatever poor animal had been gutted here had been eaten and its pelt used for clothing. Things like that didn't shock or surprise me anymore. It was just how we lived in the Commonwealth.

I began to move back into the hall when one of the paintings caught my eye, so I stopped to examine it more closely. Like the others, it was the portrait of a tortured man, face contorted into a harrowing screech. The paint... It didn't look right. I reached forward and stroked the picture, perplexed by the strange texture. I had expected it to be powdery. Suddenly, a shiver went down my spine and a penny dropped in my mind. The smell. The paintings. The red colours. _Blood_ red. Oh no...

"Uh, Veronica?" MacCready called my name with a tinge of worry in his tone. My heart rate had increased as I realised what was happening here and I sprinted into the front room, gasping in horror at the sight I was met with.

More of those scary red paintings lined the walls and in the middle of the room, a pile of dead Raiders formed a haunting ornamental feature. There eyes were open, some of them with twisted limbs and others with their bellies torn apart. Some were just heads on pikes. Each one had been arranged in such a way that I knew this wasn't just a dumping site. They were trophies. Art. I gagged and backed away.

"Oh, God." I choked.

MacCready simply shook his head and nodded towards a canvas that was leaning against the bodies. A half-complete image of a crying woman. A paint brush was protruding from one of the Raider's open wounds, confirming my fears. I looked at my partner, whose mouth formed an unimpressed line across his face.

"This is sick," I swallowed. "Whoever did this, they've been using blood to paint with. Specifically, Raider blood."

"Great. Thanks for the nightmare fuel." MacCready retorted. "Who would do something like this?"

"My guess," I tried to hold my breath as I bent down to pick up a small card sticking out of the nearest Raider's breast pocket. "Is that it was a man named Pickman."

"A calling card. We have a murderer on our hands."

"Yup, with a strange artistic fetish. I think we need to break into the basement. So long as this freak continues with his, shall we say, 'eccentric' hobby, there will always be Raider activity in the area. We've got to stop him somehow."

MacCready didn't look thrilled by that idea. "Let's take a look around first. I don't want to run in blind."

"Sure," I began to inspect the paintings, keeping myself far from the shrine of bodies. One of the canvas' seemed to stick out a little further from the wall than the rest, so I plucked it from its hook to reveal a safe. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself as I took a bobby pin from my satchel and felt around inside the lock until it clicked open.

"Yeah, that's impressive and all," MacCready piped up from behind me. "But can you do it blindfolded?"

I ignored his joke and began to survey the contents. A knife, a key and a small bag of caps. I pocketed the caps and rolled the key around in the palm of my hand. "The basement, maybe?"

"Worth a shot."

Our hands found each other as we stood before the ominous basement door. I waggled the key in front of me and gave MacCready a sly smile. He smirked and nodded once, letting go of my hand to clutch his sniper rifle in position, and I relaxed a little - somehow, being with him made me feel like I could take on anything. So, there was a despicable homicidal maniac on the other side of this door, so what? We could do this. Whatever was waiting for us down there, we would be ready for it.

I inserted the key with confidence and pulled the door open, revealing the darkness beyond.


	11. Content

**MACCREADY - Content**

The evening was still, the only noise coming from a nearby generator that hummed in the distance. We were staying at Finch Farm for the night, trying out the new shack we'd helped them to build. My muscles ached from the strain and my head thumped from working all day in the sun, but when I laid down on the sleeping mat and Veronica rested her head against my chest, I felt content. It wasn't so bad, helping others. I could get used to it.

She snuggled into me, so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in tighter. Words couldn't describe how much I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. My guardian angel.

"MacCready?" She whispered into the darkness.

"Mmm?" I lazily replied, eyes already closed. I was ready for a good sleep after today's events.

"How do you feel about us?"

I kissed my lover on the head. She was so beautiful, so strong, so badass. I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I held back; it was too soon, I had fallen too hard. "Having you this close to me has made me happier than I've ever been."

I felt Veronica physically relax at my words and my mind began to drift off. We fell asleep together, wrapped in each other's embrace. For once, I didn't think about the bad things. I didn't consider how our lives might change in the coming hours. I didn't even think about my responsibility to Duncan.

For that one moment, all was right with the world.


	12. Reality

**VERONICA - Reality**

The first thing I saw as my eyes slowly opened was white.

White walls, white ceiling, white clothes. My abdomen ached, and my hand instinctively flew to check the wounds there - but there was nothing at all. Panic began to set in and I sat up quickly, eyes darting across the room for clues. The sheets were white, too. And the floor. Was I in a hospital? I was ina gown, no shoes. How had my gouges disappeared? I frowned, remembering meeting Father and learning that my son was an old man, and a small laugh escaped my lips.

It wasn't real! I had dreamt the whole thing, and now I was in an asylum! That had to be the explanation. I laughed and laughed and laughed until my stomach couldn't take any more, then I stood up shakily. My legs were wobbly and I was only just able to take the weight. I felt heavy.

Nate should still be alive. And Shaun would still be a baby. Had the bombs even been real? This room was far too clean and sterile looking, it certainly didn't scream 'pre-apocalypse' to me. There was a sink in the corner so I made my way over and ran the tap to refresh myself. A small mirror above the basin reflected my dishevelled face back at me. I was still so pale, so tired. My once bouncy auburn locks hung limply to my shoulders and my cheeks were gaunt. I looked haunted, a ghost of my former self.

My mind flitted over the strange events I had experienced in my mind. The Minutemen, The Brotherhood, MacCready... oh, MacCready. Had he not been real either?

No, he was. He had to be, he couldn't have been a dream. But if he was real, then everything else had to be too.

Suddenly confused and still very exhausted, I shook my head rapidly and tried the door, which led me out into another glaringly white corridor. The first thing I saw on the wall opposite was a green banner. The words scrawled across it hit me like a hammer to the forehead.

Mankind Redefined.

Oh, no. It wasn't a dream. Not one single nightmarish detail. I whispered a curse and hugged myself, unsure of where to go from here. My room hadn't been locked, so I wasn't a prisoner here. I'd expected to be killed if I was caught, but instead I was shown mercy. I remembered meeting Father - Shaun - and learning the truth about his role in all of this. And then I'd passed out from blood loss. I touched my stomach in confusion and anguish.

I had to speak to him.


	13. A Bad Dream

**MACCREADY - A Bad Dream**

_I had wanted to use my sniper rifle. I liked to kill from a distance, I liked finding a comfy, hidden spot several yards away from the target so that I can swiftly dispatch of them and walk away, no sweat. I didn't have to listen to them plead or sob. But this girl, this damn girl had found refuge in an abandoned military camp, and there was no way I could spot her from outside. Smart girl._

_I entered the main building of the compound. It was the safest, with the most stable brick. I knew this is where she will have set up camp. Rubble littered the hall, but there were no signs of struggle. No creatures haunted these halls. She'd had a relatively easy time of it so far. I hated to be the one to end it, I really did._

_But hey, caps are caps. Her bounty was painfully large._

_I could hear her crying upstairs; she knew I was here, and she knew why. I carefully made my way up to her, stepping over the holes in the concrete steps and flicking the knife I was holding over and over. I didn't like stabbing, it felt way too personal. Unfortunately, it was a condition of the job. My current contract, Kendra, was sick and twisted. The knife had been important to her._

_My shadow fell over the poor girl as she huddled closer to the corner, hugging her knees to her chest. Her hair was limp and knotted, her clothes torn, her skin dirty and scraped. A fresh cut on her forehead pulsed with blood, the red ooze mixing with her tears, sliding down her cheek and dripping from her chin. She didn't look at me, choosing instead to stare at the floor. Her whole body shook._

_The same three thoughts circled my brain. I really preferred to snipe from a distance. Knives were too personal. I needed those caps._

_"Kendra says hi," I spoke up, humour dry on my tongue. "So, what did you do?"_

_I hadn't been this up-close with a job before. Was asking them a question like that proper etiquette? I laughed at myself inwardly, a smirk drawing across my face. The girl glared at me now, finally meeting my eyes. I held my hands up in mock surrender, the knife hanging between my thumb and forefinger. She could tackle me and take it, if she was strong enough. I doubted she was._

_"Not a talker, huh?" I shrugged, dropping my arms back to my sides and chuckling. "That's cool, neither am I. I shouldn't even be here, really, but you had to go and make this harder than it had to be. Shame."_

_The girl cried harder now. She was young, maybe seventeen? I wondered why she had such a strong bounty on her head. I sighed heavily and bent to her level, touching her shoulder lightly._

_"I just need the caps." I reasoned with her. "I can't let you go."_

_"Yes you can." She croaked. "You could let me run, and just tell her you did it. Take my hair, my finger, something. Just let me go."_

_I considered it, for a couple of seconds. Then I also considered Kendra finding out that I didn't complete my job and sending someone to hunt me down. I already had the Gunners on my back, I didn't need anyone else. I shook my head at the girl, making sure to keep my attitude casual. That was my reputation - MacCready didn't have feelings._

_"I can't do that." I pursed my lips. "But I can make it less painful."_

_"Fuck you!" She spat at me and tried to throw a weak punch, but I caught her fist with my left hand and lunged my right hand forward, thrusting the knife just below her breast, between two ribs. She gasped in shock and I twisted the blade quickly before pulling it back out and re-entering it at her throat. She coughed blood, some of it splattering onto me._

_"I don't really know how to make it less painful." I sniffed, wiping my face. "But I could've made it quicker, if you'd just played along."_

I woke up in a sweat, panting and shaking. Duncan laid next to me, undisturbed, so I took a deep breath and snuggled into him. It was just a dream, though it was tinged in memory.

A very real memory, one that always stuck to me the most. How young that girl had been, how she'd given me the choice to stop. How I'd had to get my hands literally dirty in order to finish the job.

I shuddered, unable to think about the man I had been just a couple months ago. What had changed?

Veronica.

I brushed off my thoughts of her, and even thoughts that I could redeem myself anymore. I knew deep down that I would do it all over again for him, regardless of the journey I had been on. I was a mercenary through and through, nothing but a cold-hearted gun-for-hire.

Duncan stirred in his sleep, so I bent my neck to gently kiss his forehead.

He was alive right now because of the choices I had made.

I would do anything - murder anyone - for my boy.


End file.
